ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
DigiCode
is a system of writing used throughout the Digital World to represent both the Japanese alphabets of hiragana and katakana, and the English alphabet. It can be written on physical surfaces such as signs or weapons, or appear as part of a magical emanation, such as Lucemon Chaos Mode's "Ultimate Sacrifice". Although DigiCode replaces most instances of the Japanese and English language in the Digital World, there are still several instances where or English letters are used. DigiCode alphabets Japanese DigiCode functions the same as hiragana and katakana, except that the second element of a digraph is presented normally, rather than subscripted. ;Japanese DigiCode ;English DigiCode Items with inscribed DigiCode Digimon with inscribed DigiCode :Note: A great majority of DigiCode simply says . Digimon with this DigiCode are marked with an "X" in the table below. Other appearances ''Digimon Adventure'' ''Digimon Adventure 02'' When is being chased by the Dark Rings, Tai's flashes "|アグモン|Agumon}} at him. When Kari is alone by the Dark Ocean, she walks past a sign that reads |インスマウス|Insumausu|lit. "Innsmouth"}}. In the title card for the original version of The Call of Dagomon, a column of DigiCode appears displaying the following: } This reads as , an occult phrase from H. P. Lovecraft's which translates to "In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming". ''Digimon Tamers'' When Suzie Wong arrives in the Digital World near the South Gate, there is DigiCode inscribed on the ground that reads |スーツェーモン|Sūtsēmon|lit. " "}}. ''Digimon Frontier'' ''Digital Monster X-Evolution'' After 's duel with , he is contacted by through a video message which starts with text written in DigiCode. ! DigiCode ! Japanese ! English - デュークモンから オメガモンへの ホットライン アクセス コネクト オーケー From Dukemon To Omegamon Hotline Access Connect O.K. } ''Digimon Data Squad'' DigiCode is the official language of the . The sign in the DNA Charge Dojo's entrance reads |デジソウル道場|DejiSouru Dōjō|lit. "DigiSoul Dojo"}}. Inside the dojo is another sign reading |デジソウル|DejiSouru|lit. "DigiSoul"}}. Thomas H. Norstein and are fluent in DigiCode. When watching clips of their previous battles, Gaomon reads the sign in the DNA Charge Dojo. is surprised that Gaomon understands DigiCode, and the latter is surprised by the former's illiteracy despite being a Digimon. ''Digimon World Data Squad'' The DigiCode in the seal reads , , , and on each cardinal point, between each cardinal point, and four times in the middle hexagon. ''Digimon Xros Wars'' (manga) When constrains and tortures her in attempt to separate Nene and , he uses multiple ofuda with DigiCode written in it. In the first panel, the two ofuda in Shademon's hand read |アトリエ|Atorie}} and |ほしいよ|hoshii yo}}, which form the phrase "I want ". In the second panel, these two ofuda have vanished. The ofuda in Shademon's left arm read |ロロナ|[[Rorona]]}}, |トトリ|[[Totori]]}}, and |メルル|Meruru}}, the ofuda in her right arm read |クーデ|Kūde|lit. "[von Feuerbach|Cude"}}, |リオネラ|Rionera|lit. " "}}, and |パメラ|Pamera|lit. " "}}, and the ofuda in her legs read |ケイと|Kei to|lit. "Kae and"}}, |ツェツィ|Tsetsi|lit. "Ceci"}}, and |ミミたん|Mimi-tan}}. For their incursion into the Human World, casts a spell using DigiCode that disguises the Fusion Fighters members as humans and animals. The spell reads |デジ文字は大抵アシスタントさんに適当な事を書いて貰っています|Dejimoji ha taitei Ashisutanto-san ni tekitouna-koto wo kaite moratte imasu.|lit. "The DigiLetters were something mostly appropriate written down for me by Ms. Assistant."}} File:XW-11 37 01.png|"I want Atelier". File:XW-11 37 02.png|The ofuda with the Atelier character names. ''Digimon World 3'' written below the Central Sector.]] The maps of Asuka and Amaterasu Servers read |データの海|Dēta no Umi|lit. "Data Ocean"}}. ''Digimon Fusion Fighters'' ''Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth'' Shortly after Aiba enters Kowloon, inscribes |記憶の断片|Kioku no Danpen|lit. "Memory Fragment"}} on their code. Notes and References Category:Digimon Category:Fictional languages